


Over Time

by soer



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, there is nothing left to burn, rip, maim, shoot, warp, kill, destroy." A HIVE one-shot, not related to my other HIVE fics. Was written down on by an impulse on June 7th, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

**Over Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HIVE.**

* * *

In the beginning, she left. Over time, they forgot. Every year, on that that day, they burn a precious memory of her. Eventually, there is nothing left to burn, rip, maim, shoot, warp, kill, destroy. And so, they forget.

That is the reason why Kyd Wykkyd does not flinch when she punches him, why Mammoth is not sorry when he pounds her, why Billy does not care when he taunts her, why Gizmo is not afraid when he gets hexed, and why See-More _does not regret stopping her on the day that she left._

They just simply _do not care._

* * *

That is a reason why Bailey does not consider her his niece, why Xilo dropped her necklace into deep space, why Cheshire burned her bracelet, why Blackfire threw her diary into a black hole, why Punk Rocket crossed her off all of his dedications, why Johnny Rancid crossed her off his list, why Kitten, Fang, and Killer Moth burned her outfits, why Red X slashed her bed, why Alex destroys a promised bootleg, why Mumbo helps Mad Mod magik a possession, and why Angel _does not consider her one of her own any longer, and instead replaces her with another._

* * *

They have forgotten her. That is why they do not care when they see her in pain, confusion in her eyes. They do not change when the confusion is gone, and is replaced by a cold understanding. They do not call her by name, nor do they remember she used to be one of them. They smirk and say "Pathetic." She answers with a "Why." Because she has still not forgotten.

But they have, and she does not know this. And they do not remember the past. That she used to be one of them. That is why they do not remember her true name. Why they pass her at the mall without recognition. Why no one cares when word lets out she is sick. Why no one sends her gifts when it is her day.

* * *

And one day, in the future, if she happens to get kicked out. She will crawl back to the HIVE, begging and pleading for forgiveness. But they will say no. Turn her away at the door. Show no emotion when she cries. Have no sympathy when her tale pours out. _All because they have forgotten, even if she has not._ They have forgotten, and they will never remember again, about all the old days from HIVE.

Well, that time has changed. That is why they do not hear her pleas and cries. They will not hear her voice. They will not see her face. Because to them, she is still a hero. _And she was_ _ **never**_ _, one of them._

This is the reason. This is the time. This is why HIVE has forgotten. Because why? The Jinx of HIVE had died out, long ago. They do not remember, even her face.

* * *

Overtime, things change. That is why they no longer burn a part of her away—there is nothing left to make that action possible. Except for a hidden memory, a hidden photo of HIVE, never forgotten, locked deep within their hearts, buried and forgotten, remembered only by their subconscious.

They have forgotten. They no longer burn, rip, kill, shoot, warp, destroy or maim. Overtime, things change. The HIVE is one of those things.

They have forgotten. _And they will never remember her again._

* * *

**So, this is my little one-shot. This is in no way related to my other HIVE fics. Yes, I know that it is crappy, but I wrote it on an impulse. Please review anyways. This story was written on June 7th, 2008. Published on June 9th, 2008.**

**Oh, yea. 'They' is referring to HIVE, and 'she' is referring to Jinx.**


End file.
